There is a method in which, using two or more camera modules, stitching processing is performed on photographic images, to thereby enlarge a photographic angle-of-view. In such a method, the cameras are placed with their directions fixed such that photographic ranges of the cameras partially overlap each other. Thus, a photographic range includes a region overlapping a neighbor photographic range.
For example, Patent Document 1 has described the following technology. In this technology, a pair of corresponding feature points are extracted from an overlapping region of two screens. A composition condition (registration condition) such as directions and magnifications of images is calculated such that coordinates of the feature points of both are closer to each other. Both the images are deformed on the basis of a result thereof and stitched into a single image.